


Creatures of the Void

by The_Creacher



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Sigyn, Chitari - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Frigga Feels, Frigga Needs A Hug, Gen, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Multi, Odin Needs A Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Good Parenting, Other, Poor Loki, Sad Loki, Sigyn does some questionable things., Sigyn is pretty much the only one who doesn't need a hug, The Void, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn tries to help Loki when Thor confronts him on the Bifrost and is the one to be taken by the Void instead of the darker prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo

"Sigyn!" Loki shouts into the Void after the falling body being dragged away from him, his hand outstretched as one holds tight to the All-Father's scepter.

He panics as he feels himself moving, Thor climbing to stand on what is left of the Bifrost and kneeling down and grabbing him around the middle, pulling him to safety.

"No! No! Thor, we have to go! We have to save her!"

His voice is strained as he can hardly breathe his tears falling quickly down his face.

"We will do all we can to save Sigyn, brother." Thor promises. He turns to look at his father who bows his head and swings around to walk the other way, back down the ruined Rainbow Bridge and towards the Citadel.

Thor can hardly speak as he turns back to Loki, willing his own tears to stay hidden from his broken brother.

"I swear Loki," Thor whispers, "I will find her if it is the last thing I do."

"Please." Gasps Loki, "Please, brother. I need her. She is all I have."

Thor forgets to hide his emotions as tears begin to run down his face, "I know."

* * *

 

Loki spends most of his time after Sigyn's fall at the end of the Bifrost with his long legs curled under him, waiting for his lady to return. Heimdall makes sure the second-hand prince does not leap, following in the footsteps of the young mix-blooded creature that was only just realized to be much more important to the green and gold man than any have ever before come to understand.

"Do you see her, Heimdall?" Loki rasps, he has not had anything to eat or drink since his fateful attempt to destroy Jotunheimr out of anger and resentment almost one month before.

Heimdall sighs, and searches once more, "I see nothing, Prince Loki. As I have seen nothing since you first asked me if I did."

"But that is impossible, Gatekeeper." Loki argues, his words barely above a hoarse whisper, "Sigyn has no magic to shield herself from you, alive or dead and you can see the bodies of the dead. Why can you not see her?"

"I do not know the answers to your questions, Prince Loki. But, know this, I will not cease in my search until I have found your Lady Sigyn."

"Do not." Loki says.

"Do not what? Prince Loki."

"She is neither mine nor is she a Lady, so you should call her by no such titles. She is not even supposed to be here, in Asgard. Yet, my apparent need for her has sealed her fate. I am the cause of this. I am the evil that plagues this land. Asgard has always been right to fear me."

"Do not say such things, my son." Says a familiar voice from behind the two men and Loki turns to see the loving face of his mother. 

"My Queen." Says Heimdall, bowing before the woman in question. She pays no mind though, instead choosing to look over her youngest son.

"Oh, my Loki." Whispers Frigga, "You must not lose faith that your life will not turn around. You will not always be so unhappy of your place in the Realms. I love you. Your family loves you."

"But mother." Loki cries, "Mother, why does it hurt?"

"It is the way of things, Loki."

"Than the way of things are wrong." He says, "I want her back mother. I need Sigyn."

"I do not know how to comfort you in this, we are doing all that we can."

"No, I can do more!" Loki screams, standing up on shaking legs, "I will do more!" And, with these words, Loki allows himself to fall backwards from the end of the ruined Bridge, giving himself up to the Void.


	2. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn and the Void.

_"You need to move on, Sigyn."_ Idunn says to the younger girl softly before sitting down beside her on the cold, icy apex of one of Svartálfaheimr's tallest stone mountains.

 _"I cannot, sister Iðunn."_ Sigyn looks up and into Idunn's eyes which are the same color as her own, the same color as their mother's. _"I have saved Loki and would do it again as many times as the Norns allow."_

 _"So why do you still come here? Does this not mean you regret your decision to sacrifice yourself for an ǫ́ss prince?"_ Idunn asks her, eyebrows raised.

 _"No, I am saddened that I may never again see my loved ones in the flesh, but I can never begin to regret a thing I have done that has brought me to this point."_ Sigyn smiles sadly as the cold, harsh wind blows snow and ice into her face. Her tough Dvergr skin protects her from the blast and she loves the eternity of blizzards and storms that rage over the surface of her native Realm. _"I have never been one to regret my deeds, even the ones most believe to be mistakes on my part."_

 _"No,"_ Idunn mutters reluctantly, _"You have not."_

Sigyn and Idunn sit together in silence momentarily before the older of the two stands and brushes the snow from her Vanir styled skirts. Idunn has always been more of her mother's daughter and has all but renounced her Dvergr relations. She has taken the titles of 'Lady' and 'Goddess', terms of which are entirely foreign to Sigyn who is much more comfortable dashing about in a loincloth and chest bindings to keeps her small breasts from swinging or causing her any discomfort as she works in her father Ivaldi's mines. 

Still, through their differences it is clear that the two are sisters of the same parentage. They both boast the same white-gold hair and cerulean eyes as the rest of those descended from the Royal-Race of Vanaheimr, these being much different from the black locks and dark orbs of the non-ruling Vanir. They too have the same strange, pallid skin that stretches, almost translucently, over their bones. It calls in hints of gray and looks quite similar to a very toned-down version of the Dverger's. It is also not surprising that, though they are a blue tone, Sigyn has inherited the steely nature of the eyes of the Dwarven race of workers from the mines of Svartálfaheimr. This is where the differences in the sisters' appearances truly begin. Where Idunn is tall like the Æsir and Vanir, Sigyn is short and frail in appearance, her only true curvature, of which she boasts little to none, is seen in her hard muscles that line her body. She is not even as tall as her father, though he is, arguably, the tallest of the Dverger.

Despite these differences, the sisters are still known to each other and have not become silent in either's lives. Though, since Sigyn has been stolen away by Loki to live in secret with him in Asgard, their relationship has suffered. This is the reason why Sigyn has chosen to dream of Idunn as she passes slowly or quickly or not at all, through the Void.

The first thing she noticed was the silence, but such things like silence and loneliness are easily combated with sleep and dreaming. It is not so uncomfortable to be there if she at least has something to occupy her time before she dies or otherwise, whatever happens first.

This brings Sigyn much comfort in her voyage deeper into the Void and the Realms beyond.

* * *

Loki is certain that this is must be his punishment for not dying in that icy temple as a baby. The Norns' plans have been altered so they have made his life as difficult and as heartbreaking as possible. First, they begin with giving Loki everything he has ever longed for, notoriety, love, respect; and then they finally take all that away and return it to his former brother's domain. It kills him that this is his fault. It is his recklessness that has taken Sigyn. He curses himself. He curses the Norns. He curses Odin, Thor, Sif, and Heimdall. He curses Laufey. He curses that silly little mortal love of his brother's. Jane, wasn't it? He curses the Nine. And then, just for good measure, he ends with cursing himself once more.

The silence of the Void is deafening and all Loki wants is to find his dear Sigyn, whether she be living or whether she be dead.

 


	3. Hands

Hands, finally, hands are grabbing her, pulling her in and out of the Void. Sigyn can feel, see, hear, her senses come back to her all at once in one triumphant swing. She knows not how long it has been simply her, all alone, floating, soaring, or standing still in the depths of the nothing. She closes her eyes and arms are around her and they are attached to the hands that have grabbed her. And she cares little of whose arms and whose hands grab and hold her. Sigyn cares only that she has been taken from the nothingness and brought back into the somethingness. Though it may not be any somethingness that Sigyn has ever before experienced, to her, anything other than the Void is Home.

Sigyn hears sounds that are spoken like words but are almost entirely foreign to her, she cannot understand them. They speak in a tongue unknown to her ears, and yet the basic sounds are somewhat familiar to her. She opens her eyes and sees a man, not tall enough to be a goð but not short enough to be a dvergr. One of the álfar, perhaps? No. He lacks all of the characteristics of any of the álfar species.

She is being pulled away from the man by familiar hands that are connected to familiar arms that belong to a familiar voice which speaks harshly at the man in his own unfamiliar tongue. 

* * *

 

Loki's voice is hoarse as he yells at the mortal man in his own bastardized language. He pulls Sigyn away from him by her thin wrists.

This is the first capstone that he has reached in his so far horrifying voyage through the Void that has ended in this mortal Realm. Loki has fought through the forces of Thanos and his Other and the mindless soldiers called the Chitari only able to get through their means of torture by focusing on his reasons for being in the Void in the first place. They picked Loki up when he floated by them in the Void which they have been banished to by the forces of their own Realm. Wishing to use him as their ticket out of the Void by playing to his emotions they were sorrowfully unable to crack through the strength of the former-Asgardian's will to be free to find his love. Yet, it was not until they found Sigyn herself and wished to capture her too, to control Loki better, that he finally finds his powers and pulls them back to use, transporting himself and Sigyn into the closest Realm to the nothingness, Midgard.

"Who are you?" The mortal man asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I am Loki of Asgard and I have come here to your petty little Realm seeking sanctuary."

"Well, thanks for being so polite about it." The man says sarcastically, "How about 'no'?"

"I am warning you mortal, I am no ordinary man." Loki snarls back at the man, "I am a god!"

"A god? Well heavens above! I do declare, I express my sincerest apologies. There's no room for you to stay here tonight but, if you need a place to have a virgin birth, there are a whole lot of barns outside of the city."

"Do not test me mortal-"

 _"Loki?"_ Sigyn asks uncertainly, looking up into the emerald eyes of her dearly loved prince,  _"What is going on? Where are we? What is this man saying? What are_ you _saying?"_

 _"Be still Sigyn,"_ Loki mutters back softly in her own native tongue,  _"The time for questions is yet to come."_

_"But I want to have answers."_

_"Then use a little patience!"_ Loki spits, squeezing tightly where his hands wrap around her wrists.

He backs away as he feels Sigyn's body twist out of his grip.

 _"Never harm me Loki."_ She tells him, her voice clearer than before, anger making her forget her prior fear.

She turns to the mortal man who looks down at her with eyebrows raised,  _"Who are you?"_ She asks him but her only response is uncomprehending.

Finally, Loki takes pity on her and the mortal, translating for Sigyn. "She wishes to know who you are."

"I'm Tony Stark, duh." The mortal man replies, "Now, who the hell are you?"


	4. Stranger

"I'm Tony Stark, duh." The mortal says, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard." Loki says in reply.

"And who's the kid?" Tony asks bluntly, turning to look at Sigyn with eyes that seem unable to decide whether they wish to leer or worry.

"Sigyn is no child." Says Loki, as he speaks her name the girl's head turns to look up at him once more. She speaks once again using the same strange language that she used before and Tony narrows his eyebrows, attempting to place it.

"What is she saying?" Tony wonders, unable to stop himself from asking the question. Loki looks up at the playboy genius and wearily rolls his emerald green eyes.

"She speaks the Olde Tongues." Loki replies as if Tony should have been able to guess this fact immediately, "She understands and speaks the most ancient languages known to the Realms. The Dverger do not leave the mines of Svartálfaheimr frequently, so change has not been a frequenter of their society."

"Dost thou knowest thy words maketh no sense . . . eth?" Tony asks sarcastically, he crosses his arms over his chest. "How did you get here anyway? This is the top floor of a building that is still a work-in-progress. There is no way past the security unless you have some kind of authorization."

"We needed sanctuary and so I traveled through the Shadowed Lands with Sigyn asleep in my arms until we finally reached the closest of the Nine." Loki sneers, "The Realm in question just happens to be Midgard."

Sigyn's head shoots up at attention at the mention of the Realm's title.

_"We are in Mannheimr?"_

_"Midgard."_ Loki corrects the girl, telling her the more widely used name of the Realm.

 _"Miðgarðr."_ She tests the word on her tongue. 

 _"Yes."_ Loki assures her before turning back to the mortal man who calls himself 'Tony Stark'.

"We need sanctuary." Loki sighs, his eyes plead with the mortal man. "I do not know how long it will take before the darkness of Thanos follows us here. Your Realm is in grave danger, and your only hope to save yourselves lies in us."

Tony looks at the tall man all dressed in green and gold for a moment before pulling out his Stark Phone. He presses a button and suddenly a holographic image of Pepper Potts appears before him, coming from the device in his hand. 

"What is it Tony?" Pepper asks him with a sigh, "Can this wait for just a minute? I have a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Pepper. I need you to contact the cyclops and his red-headed backup dancer." He says seriously before looking up at Loki with a frown, "The world may be in just the kind of danger he was worried about."


	5. Understanding

It takes three hours to stop Sigyn trembling and one more to get her to drink the glass of water Pepper brings for her. The small, gray-skinned creature now sits atop a small bar-stool staring blankly at the wall in front of her with the empty cup clutched tightly in her right hand. 

"Is she going to be alright?" Pepper asks Loki, turning her gaze from Sigyn to the other alien in the room.

Loki looks back over at his companion and bites the inside of his cheeks, thinking seriously before responding.

"Sigyn was in the Void a very long time without any contact." He says, "People do not get over such things, nor do they ever come out alright."

"But, there's hope. Isn't there?"

Loki sighs, shaking his head in distress.

"So, there's nothing anybody can do for her?" Tony asks, his frown deepening.

"Her life, though long in comparison to your own, is extremely short when placed against those of full-blooded gods and dwarfs." He says, "She was never meant to be born, much less live a long life. One long enough to heal the damage caused to her by the unfiltered nature of the Void."

Sensing the tension in the room, Tony clears his throat, attempting to change the subject.

"You said something earlier about some dude you called 'Thanos' and him 'bringing darkness'. What was that all about?" 

Loki looks at him quizzically before shaking his head in defeat and answering the man's question, "It is strange to be back in Midgard after so much has changed. Man does not even remember the names of the greatest gods and darkest enemies." His eyes flicker to his own hands before he continues, "Thanos is part of a species of mutants called the Titanian Eternals, which your people have, at one point or another, in your history, shortened to Titans, which is coincidentally the name of the planet on which Thanos originated." Loki smiles grimly, still not looking back up at Tony and Pepper, "He has caused much death and destruction across the Nine in his search for some form of infinite power over the entirety of the Multiverse. My fa- Odin Allfather, ruler of Asgard, finally over-powered him, though. Taking the Infinity Gauntlet and sending Thanos into the Void 'til the coming of Ragnarok."

"But, what happened?" Pepper asks, "Why is he a problem for us now? He's still trapped, isn't he?"

"Not completely." Loki says grimly, "Not anymore, at least." He looks over at Sigyn sadly before turning his eyes to the two mortals seated before him. "Thanos found himself followers within the Void. The Chitauri, the Leviathans, and the Other. He wanted me to be his general and lead his army to this Realm to retrieve some item of value. Though I know not what it is he searches for."

"How can he get here, though?" Tony asks, "You've escaped."

"No one can truly escape the Void, mortal. Once it has had a taste of you it will search forever to devour you."

Suddenly there is a smashing sound from the bar area and the three turn to see Sigyn standing determinedly by the bar-stool, the glass shards remaining from the ruined cup scattered about her bare feet.

 _"Loki."_ She says,  _"I am breaking."_

 _"You do not know what you say, Sigyn."_ Loki responds, reassuring her in her native tongue.

_"Loki! I may not be a god but I am no idiot. Something is coming and it is breaking me."_

"Hm," A voice comes from the direction of the doorway and they all turn to see a tall, dark-skinned man with an eye-patch being flanked by a red-headed woman in black and a middle-aged mortal in a suit standing in the entrance of the room, "I have no idea what the weird looking little girl just said but it sounded like a warning."

Nick Fury turns his one good eye to look directly at Tony, "Hello, Stark. Ready to join my team?"


End file.
